Series 3
Series 3 of Wolfblood has been confirmed through the CBBC website and Twitter. Filming will begin in February 2014 (as confirmed on Twitter by some of the crew) and will likely air around September time. It has been described on Twitter by Debbie Moon that it is 'Running on a tight schedule', so it will unfortunately not be able to air any earlier. Not much is known about the plot or characters, although the plot is expected to carry on from series 2. It was hinted that there may be another 'Secret episode' or 'Online content' to the start of this series on Debbie Moon's Wolfblood FAQ. Debbie Moon will be writing five of thirteen episodes with James Whitehouse, Hannah George, Sophie Petzal (Writer of 'The Scape Goat') writing others. And also, Neil Jones, Catrin Clarke, Paul Mousley and Lee Walters, who are new writers to the series, will be writing some of the episodes. During an interview at the Children's BAFTA Awards Bobby Lockwood was asked what will happen in series 3, Bobby stated he has not been told anything but is eager to know what Rhydian will get up too. Aimee Kelly was also interviewed and she stated that all she knows is that the writers are halfway through writing it. For the finale of this series, it has been mentioned to have a 'Happy ending', however these are mostly rumors. After a video was uploaded of the series 3 read through by Louisa Connolly-Burnham, there have been questions to whether Aimee will return as Maddy Smith or not. As she was not seen or visible in the room. However the cast, crew and Aimee have not confirmed or denied anything. But her return is likely. Characters Main Characters * Bobby Lockwood as Rhydian Morris * Louisa Connolly-BurnhamLouisa Connolly-BurnhamLouisa Connolly Burnham as Shannon Kelly * Kedar Williams-Stirling as Tom Okanawe * Leona VaughanLeona Vaughan as Jana Reccuring Characters * Shorelle Hepkin As Kay * Rachel Teate As Kara * Gabrielle Green as Katrina * Jonathan Raggett as Jimi * Niek Versteeg as Liam Hunter * Nahom Kassa as Sam * Mark Fleischmann as Mr. Jeffries * Siwan Morris as Ceri * Alric Raglan as Alric * Lisa Marged as Meinir * Dean Bone as Harry Averwood * Mandeep Dhillon as Unknown * Letty Butler as Dr. Rebecca Whitewood * Jake Shingler as Unknown * Robbie Farrell as Unknown * Francesca Mango as Sian * Jacqueline Boatswain as Victoria There will also be a few new characters to the series, two of the cast are Mandeep Dhillon and Letty Butler. On the 12th of December, Debbie Moon tweeted "Handed in first draft outline for #Wolfblood season finale. No spoilers, but you've never seen anything like this before ... :)". And on January 31st Louisa Connolly-Burnham tweeted "Just had the first scripts through for #WOLFBLOOD season 3! Wow. Just wow. you guys are in for a treat. Can't wait to get my Shannon on!". Also some children actors will be joining wolfblood series 3.Jake Shingler, Robbie Farrell and Francesca Mango started filming on the set of CBBC’S Wolfblood. Students were offered parts in the popular children’s TV series following successful auditions at BBC Newcastle last month. On the 18th of February, the cast for series 3 traveled down to Newcastle to begin filming. To keep the suspense of whether Maddy returns or not, Debbie Moon revealed on her FAQ that they will not be releasing an official cast list.On twitter Aimee Kelly in January stated that she went to Newcastle where the third season was filmed.She also sometimes meets some of the cast in Newcastle, so that suggests she may have done some filming. Webisodes (Online Content) There will be around 7 3-minute online episodes online to accompany the third series in September, these will be written by Neil Jones and Ben Gooder. It is assumed they will be available to watch on the CBBC Website. Series 3 videos [[Category:Wolfblood] Series Three Category:Series Premiere